


No Need For Words

by orphan_account



Series: My Saving Grace [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kAIKAT</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need For Words

I watch the buildings go passing by the windows of Rufioh's car. My violet eyes clench tight as I feel a familiar lightheaded-ness take over and i feel my breaths shortening. I remember heat and pain and screaming people and Meulin. I remember holding her, broken and bleeding and her lips moving but no sounds. Only a raging silence as chaos unfolded around me. Then my world going dark.

Suddeny, Rufioh's arms are around me, and i cling to him, sobbing grossly. He murmers something against my shoulder, and rubs my back softly, soothing me gently out of my panic attack. I eventually look at him, and he smiles softly before signing if i was okay. i nodded slightly, closing my eyes and leaning back against my seat. 

He reaches over and gives my hand a small squeeze before the car starts moving again. Rufioh's a great driver. I havent been behind the wheel of a car since the accident. I've only ridden in a car a handful of times in the past four years. I still have flashbacks in my sleep and shit too. it's horrible. I'll never be able to unsee Meulin's dying face. But I would give nearly anything just to know what her last words were.

I dont remember falling asleep, but suddenly, the car stopped. I open my eyes and look up at... Revolution Manor in Hollywood? Home of "The Summoner"?

I sign him my question, why are we here, and he just smiles and gets out of the car and moves around to help me out. I shake my head stubbornly, but he leans down and kisses me before just pulling me out of the car. I keep trying to call back his attention, but he just calmly leads me to the door, and he presses a button. Which i assume is a doorbell, seeing as not ten seconds afterwards, a boy about sixteen years old, opens the door and it looks like he's yelling something. Then Rufioh, yells back and now they're hugging, and oh look noogies. The kid looks just like a younger version of the Summoner.

Summoner is a very famous actor/director/playwrite/pornstar, by the way. he goes by summoner to protect his privacy.

So my boyfriend is all cozy with the Summoner's son. Weird.

Rufioh turns to me and signs that this was his brother, Tavros. I blink at his words before responding like any sane person would. huh?

His little brother. Rufioh's brother is the son of the Summoner.

that would mean...

just then, the sexiest of sexy actors pulled the door the rest of the way open. He was just like in the movies. Tall, strong arms, mocha skin, sparkling brown eyes and black and red trihawk just like... Rufioh...

Speaking of my boyfriend, he is currently laughing as Summoner lifts him up and gives him a noogie too. I just stand there, completely awestruck. Rufioh is my celebrety crush's son.

Rufioh grins at me and signs that this was his dad, Richard Nitram.

summoner's name is Richard?

and they're laughing again. Rufioh signs that i asked that out loud. That's something i do sometimes. i cant hear myself, so i tend not to. but every once in a while, i slip and say something. Rufioh assures me that it sounds fine, but... how would i know?

Then he comes over and wraps his arms around me and murmurs i love you through my shirt. The top of his head is perched under my chin, so i bury my face in his hair before hugging him tightly.


End file.
